


Blue Christmas

by poutychannie



Series: Monsta X and Babies [5]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, F/M, How Do I Tag, monsta x as dads, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21967852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poutychannie/pseuds/poutychannie
Summary: Just a cute little one shot about you, Wonho, and your six year old son on Christmas morning.
Relationships: Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Reader
Series: Monsta X and Babies [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1255988
Kudos: 30





	Blue Christmas

You and Hoseok had spent three hours convincing your six year old son to go to bed. He knew Santa was on his way and he wanted to tell Santa thank you in person. He settled for writing a note to leave by the cookie plate. By the time you were sure he was asleep, it was already past midnight. The two of you decided to start bringing out the presents. Your job was putting out the boxed presents, wrapped ones that go under the tree, and stocking stuffers from Santa. While you did that, Hoseok took care of the big things that needed to be put together. 

Your son was always a pretty easy kid to please. He was always thankful, sometimes to a fault, but that’s how the two of you raised him. On Christmas, though, you and Hoseok did whatever you could to get your only child whatever he wanted. He was a good kid—the best really—all year long, and he was  _ definitely  _ on Santa’s nice list. His list this year wasn’t that long though. He asked Santa mostly for simple things; i.e. coloring books and crayons, sidewalk chalk to play with outside, a kite to fly when it gets warm again, a tent to camp out in his room—then there was the big toy, (the most important because he wrote it in big letters at the top of his list) a blue Jeep. He loved blue, and one of his friends at school had a ride-on Jeep toy that he really wanted. When he told you and Hoseok about it, your husband smiled extremely wide, telling him that he’s sure Santa could get him one no problem. 

After weeks of trying to find the right one, you finally found a blue Jeep that would be  **perfect** for your little boy, and you were excited to see his face. Hoseok had hidden the Jeep toy in the shed in the backyard, telling your son not to go out there because there were bees that he had to take care of. Your son—being the spawn of scaredy-cat Wonho—was immediately afraid of the bees and hadn’t been near the shed since. Hoseok actually felt pretty bad about lying to him at first, but it was a necessary fib to keep the surprise. 

By the time the two of you were finished in the house, it was two in the morning. The last thing to be moved was the Jeep, which Hoseok just had to relocate to the driveway. It was supposed to be unusually warm Christmas Day, so you had the perfect plan to get your son outside. 

After all of the gift preparations were finished, you both celebrated by sharing the Santa treats. You ate the cookies, while Hoseok munched on the reindeer carrots. Then, you both settled into bed. 

The next morning, just as the sun was beginning to rise, your son peeked his head in your bedroom, crawling up into the bed between the two of you. He patted your arm with his tiny hand until you cracked your eyes open. 

“Mama, wake up! It’s Christmas! Santa Claus came!” He excitedly whispered, making you smile tiredly at him. 

“Is that so?” You hummed. “Should we wake Appa so you can see what Santa brought?” 

To that, the boy nodded enthusiastically, turning to Hoseok. He placed both hands on his dad’s chest, shaking him awake with all of his might. “Appa! Appa, wake up,” he whisper-yelled. 

Hoseok took longer to wake up, but when he did, he sat up and rubbed his eyes. He smiled when he saw his son sitting on the bed in front of him. He grabbed the boy and pulled him into his lap for a hug, “Merry Christmas, bud.”

“Merry Christmas, Appa,” the boy giggled. “Santa Claus came. He brought me lots of presents!” 

Hoseok smiled wide, sitting back to look at his son, eyebrows raised in mock surprise. “He did?”

“Yeah! Come see!” The boy announced, jumping off your shared bed and running into the living room. 

Hoseok laughed happily, turning to you as you sat up. He leaned over and pressed his lips to yours softly. “Merry Christmas,” he whispered, throwing the covers off of him and following your son. 

You smiled at both of them, stretching as you strolled into the living room. You saw Hoseok sitting in the floor cross legged as your son excitedly pointed to his new tent, unzipping the door flap and climbing inside. 

“Mama! Can I open my other presents now?” He asked you as he re-emerged from the tent. 

You turned to Hoseok, “coffee first?”

He smiled gratefully and nodded. “Coffee first.”

The little boy let out a little “aww” as his shoulders sagged a bit. 

“Give us five minutes. The presents aren’t going anywhere, and Appa and I want to be awake to see what you got,” you told him, ruffling his hair as you walked by. 

The boy nodded as Hoseok grabbed the remote to turn on a Christmas movie to keep the six year old busy and eventually to play in the background while he unwraps gifts. You soon came back with two cups of coffee in hand to see your son curled up in your husband’s lap while watching the movie. 

“Alright, kiddo,” you said, handing Hoseok his mug. “Have at it.”

With that, the boy launched himself up to start unwrapping box after box, being equally excited about each one. He got everything on his list, but he didn’t quite catch what seemed to be missing. After the wrapping mess was all cleaned up, he stood up and celebrated all his new things, announcing “thank you, Santa” into the open air. It made the two of you grin, and turn to kiss each other with cheeky smiles on your faces. 

After that, you all sat down for a pancake breakfast, and then you all went to your son’s room to find places to put his new things. Hoseok decided that the tent could stay in the living room for now, but everything else needed a place to go. Once that was done, you suggested that you all go out and try out the new sidewalk chalk since it started to get warm outside. Once you were all dressed, the six year old grabbed his chalks and lead the way to the driveway. When he opened the door, he froze. He sat the box of chalk down on the steps of the front porch, bounding down the stairs and out into the yard, where his new Jeep was parked with a big red bow on the hood. 

“My Jeep! Santa brought my blue Jeep!” He yelled excitedly as he climbed into the car. 

“Wow! Look at your cool new car!” Hoseok said excitedly. 

“Santa really came through for you this year, buddy!” You happily added. “Do you like it?”

“I love it!” The boy squealed, absolutely ecstatic. 

While he was playing around with his new Jeep, you discreetly gave Hoseok a low-five. Job well done. You guys  _ owned _ that Christmas. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Merry Christmas and happy a new year! 
> 
> I know this year has been hard in light of certain events, but I just want you to know that everything will be okay! Also, if you’re able, please keep supporting and loving Wonho. That’s all I want for Christmas, for him to know that we are still behind him.
> 
> yell at me on tumblr: @wonhoslittledevil


End file.
